


Two Truths and a Lie

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Party Games [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Luisa wants to play a game, and little does Beca know, Luisa has important news.





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I write these because what else is there to do late at night beside write short one shots?

“Hey, Maus. Do you want to play a game?” Luisa asked, looking up to Beca from her resting place on Beca’s chest. Beca was taken by surprise but looked back at Luisa. She could see Luisa was serious about this, so she went along with it. “Alright. What game.” Luisa lifted herself off Beca, cradled her cheek, and told her, “Two Truths and a Lie.” Beca was confused by the suggestion but sat up across from Luisa anyway. “That’ll be too easy, we already know everything about each other,” Beca stated, staring at Luisa plainly. Luisa knew Beca was right, but she couldn’t figure out any other way to tell her something this important. “Then, you’ll be able to win easily,” Luisa teased. Luisa, in her baggy hoodie and skinny jeans, pleaded, “Please, Maus. I really want to play.” Beca, in a flannel and skinny jeans, turned off the TV, and gave in, “Fine, but only because I love you.” Luisa smiled, and took Beca’s hands in hers, thinking of what to say. “Okay. I have never been to Copenhagen,” Luisa started, smiling at how ridiculous that sounded. “We were there for three weeks, so that’s true,” Beca interrupted, raising her eyebrows. Luisa ignored her comment and continued, “Next. I am in love with the cutest Maus ever.”

“Now that’s a lie because I’m not that cute.”

“Be quiet. Not even your self-depreciation can ruin that  _ true  _ statement.” Now was time for the lie that Luisa already conjured up before they even started playing. Luisa exhaled deeply and gazed into Beca’s eyes, hoping she wouldn’t freak out.

“And . . . I’m not pregnant.” It took a second for the news to click in Beca’s head, but when it did, she launched herself at Luisa, hugging her tightly. Beca then began planting kisses all over Luisa’s face and neck, elated with the news. They were only girlfriends, but they were going to be mothers soon. So many questions ran through Beca’s mind, but one stuck out in her mind that she’s been trying to find the right time to ask, and this was perfect. Beca pulled away from Luisa, telling her, “Wait here. I need to get something.” Luisa watched as Beca went into their bedroom for a few minutes. Luisa thought Beca needed to go to the bathroom, which would explain how long it took her to come back out. When Beca came out empty-handed, Luisa questioned if her first thought was correct until Beca sat back in front of her. “Now it’s my turn,” Beca claimed, sitting up straight. Luisa nodded, interested to see where this went.

“First one. My parents divorced when I was 16,” Beca mentioned.

“True,” Luisa smirked, getting cocky.

Beca held one of Luisa’s hands when she said the next one. “I hope we get married soon,” she said, making Luisa curious to what the next statement was. She knew how Beca felt about marriage and such, so that sentence was perplexing.

Up until the point that Beca fished in her back pocket for something, and revealed it as she finished, “And I don’t want you to say ‘Yes’.” What was revealed was an engagement ring Luisa’s size with a garnet, Luisa’s birthstone, set in the middle of a square of diamonds on a band of silver. Luisa gasped dramatically when she understood what Beca was doing, covering her mouth with her hand.

Beca held the ring between the two of them, staring Luisa in the face, and anticipated her response. “What do you say? Do you want to take us to the next level?” Beca asked, giving the hand of Luisa’s she was holding a light squeeze. Luisa looked into Beca’s eyes, and grabbed both sides of her face, kissing her passionately. Beca pulled away when she felt suffocated by Luisa’s love, asking, “So is that a yes?” Luisa quickly kissed Beca again, confirming, “Ja, Maus. I will marry you.”

“Great,” Beca smiled, sliding the ring onto Luisa’s finger. They intertwined fingers and Luisa pushed Beca back onto the couch, repeatedly kissing her. Beca slipped her hand beneath Luisa’s hoodie, feeling her stomach. She couldn’t believe there was someone inside her or the start of someone at least. As Luisa continued kissing her, they both knew this was the start of a new life. With each other. With a new family. With love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how Luisa got pregnant, I won't have an answer. I mean that in the funniest way possible.


End file.
